


Slices

by carmineeyes



Category: Cyborg 009
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmineeyes/pseuds/carmineeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Tumblr prompts and ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polyshipping Day - 359

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Francoise overhears things at inconvenient times. 359

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for Polyshipping Day 2014

“Are you all right?”

Joe rolled his shoulder again, wincing at the feel of the synthetic muscles tightening and pulling at his real muscles. “I’m fine. I’m just a little sore.”

Junior gave him an even look, then put the folded blanket down on the bed. “Sit down.”

Joe gave him a confused look, but set down his pile of pillowcases and sat on the half-made bed. He felt the bed shift as Junior sat behind him, places his hands on Joe’s shoulders, and _squeezed_.

Joe groaned as Junior started a slow massage, his strength obvious even in the gentle press of his fingers. He couldn’t help a few more happy noises escaping as knots he hadn’t even been aware of came undone. It only took a few minutes before Joe melted back against Junior’s chest with a happy sigh.

“Better?” Junior asked, placing a kiss on Joe’s head. Joe just made a small noise of contentment, his eyes sliding shut for a moment before a light tap sounded at the open door.

Francoise stood in the door, a blush high on her cheeks as she stared at them. Joe instantly sat up straighter, reaching out for her. “Francoise?”

She visibly shook herself and took a step towards the bed. “Dinner’s almost ready,” she said, even as she let Joe draw her into Junior’s arms. She glanced at the piles of bedding around them. Joe followed her gaze and winced.

“We’ll finish making the bed before we head down. We got distracted.”

The blush snapped back over Francoise’s cheeks. “I heard.” She shifted slightly, leaning more into Joe’s side. “It… sounded very different.”

Junior’s laugh rumbled through both of them when Joe realized exactly what she meant and buried his face in Francoise’s shoulder, his own blush as bright as hers.


	2. Agelast - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the prompt 'Agelast - A person who never laughs.'

*I hate it when people do that.*

“Hmm?” Chang looked up from comparing labels at Ivan’s irritated comment. “What’s that, Ivan?”

*When people make stupid faces at me.*

Chang followed Ivan’s glare – well, pout; he’d seen Ivan’s actual glare, and this had nothing on it. An older woman further along the aisle was wiggling her fingers at Ivan, a wide smile on her face. Chang smiled back at her before turning back to the other cyborg. “Some people just don’t like to see an unhappy baby.”

Ivan leaned forward, bracing himself against the shopping cart’s handle. *I’m not unhappy. This is my resting face.*

“I think you’ve been spending too much time with Jet.”

 


	3. 'Marriage' - 42

“You really should learn how to tie that.”

Jet shot a scowl over his shoulder, giving the tie around his neck a yank. “I know how to tie a tie.” At Albert’s skeptical look, he turned back to the mirror and turned the scowl on the lopsided knot around his neck. “It’s been a while.”

“I can tell.” Albert clapped a hand on Jet’s shoulder, pulling him around so he could undo the knot. “Do you have the ring?”

“Yeah, I’ve got the ring.” Jet shoved his hands into his pockets, gripping the small box, even as he tilted his head back to let Albert quickly tie a new knot. “You really think I’m gonna mess this up for Frannie and Joe?”

Albert chuckled, finishing with the tie and moving to button up Jet’s waistcoat. “Not on purpose. You’d be amazed how often the little things get forgotten in the rush.” He tugged the waistcoat straight, then settled his hands on Jet’s hips. “You look good.”

“Yeah, I clean up nice.” He pulled away to grab his jacket, not wanting to deal with the softness in Albert’s voice or the distance in his gaze; he didn’t know if Albert thinking of her or thinking of him. During a wedding, he didn’t really want to know. “Let’s go make sure the lovebirds aren’t about to fly the coop.”

“Right, they’re the ones about to run.” But Jet didn’t pull away when Albert snagged his hand on the way out.


	4. Brontide - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brontide - The low rumbling of distant thunder.

003’s smile is tense when she brought his bottle, a low wave of dread emanating from her unchecked. It was too familiar, too similar to how she felt when she knew she was going out for a field test. Except no one else in the house had that same tension.

*003? Is something wrong?*

Her smile faltered slightly. “I just have a headache.” She gathered him up, her touch a little stiffer than usual. “I always get one before a storm.”

Ivan considered this as he had his bottle. He knew how storms worked, had seen memories of them from the others ( _the storm started shortly after the field test started, thunder blending in with the rumble of tanks, sending static across 003 ears, shorting out 002’s sensors, making an already horrible task that much worse_ ) but that was all. He’d always been tucked safe in the lab during the worst weather out of worry for his health.

Given the circumstances, 003 had never thought about the more normal ways storms affected her, so it never occurred to Ivan that it was something to consider.

*003?*

“Hmm?” She put the empty bottle on the coffee table, rubbed his back until he burped. As soon as she settled him back in her arms, he reached up to touch her cheek and gave her mind the slightest nudge.

Slowly, 003’s eyes slid shut, and her grip on him loosened. Ivan caught himself and levitated back to his bassinet. 003 fell asleep to pass by the worst of the storm, and Ivan settled in to listen as the rain began to fall.


	5. Crazy Jealous Guy - 28, 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt was to hit the random button on TV Tropes and go from there, so... "Crazy Jealous Guy" it was.

“Oh no,” Francoise murmured, her voice full of amusement and exasperation, as Pyunma excused himself and slid out of the booth.

“Not a word,” Pyunma said, not looking back as he headed for the bar.

Junior leaned down, pulling Francoise closer to his side so he could quietly ask, “Is something wrong?”

The glance Francoise sent him showed she wasn’t fooled in the slightest, but she leaned into his side just the same. “Just watch.”

He did. Pyunma made a beeline to where Jet waited at the bar, the woman on the stool next to him leaning in close. Pyunma wrapped his arm around Jet’s waist as he joined the conversation, and while Junior couldn’t see his face, the woman suddenly leaned back.

“Does this happen often?”

“Not as often as it used to,” Francoise admitted, turning her attention away from the couple at the bar. “I think they’ve talked about it.”

Junior glanced back at the bar, took in that Jet had curled his hand over Pyunma’s even as he finally got the bartender’s attention. “I think,” he murmured, “that they understand each other.”


	6. Tarantism - 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarantism - The urge to overcome melancholy by dancing

“Can I cut in?”

He’d caught Jet and Francoise just as a slower song started. It wasn’t on purpose, but Albert was glad for it all the same; the two of them were on an entirely different level on the dance floor than the rest of the team. Usually they all left them alone to terrorize the other dancers.

Which explained the surprised looks both were giving him. Francoise recovered first, giving him a bright smile. “Of course.” Another quick twist and they were apart, Francoise slipping away into the crowd, leaving Jet and Albert together.

They both moved to lead, arms bumping. Jet rolled his eyes, but his pleased smile never wavered as he draped him arms over Albert’s shoulders instead. “Done propping up the bar?”

“Yeah.” Albert guided them into a simple box step, his arms curled around Jet’s waist.

“Any reason why now?”

Albert thought about telling him how ridiculous it felt drinking alone when his partner was on the dance floor. Thought about saying how much he’d wanted to hold Jet in his arms just then.

“It felt like the right idea.” He tightened his arms, let his smile turn playful. “Why don't you tell me how to do that step you keep starting?”


	7. Inappropriately Timed Proposals - 28

“The theatre in town is showing _Gojira_ later this week,” Pyunma commented as he started the Dolphin’s pre-flight checks.

“Yeah?” Jet considered that as he slid into the copilot seat. “Man, I haven’t seen that since it was first showing in the States.”

“Want to go see it?”

“Sure, if we get back in time.” He glanced back over the bridge, still empty besides the two of them, before starting his own checks. “We should if anyone else wants to come.”

Pyunma was silent for a long moment before he leaned over and touched Jet’s shoulder. “I meant would you like to go see it as a date?”

Jet froze as he processed the question, a curl of pleasure vying with butterflies for space in his stomach. “You’re seriously asking me out before we go on a mission?”

“Well, I was going to ask earlier, if someone,” the soft touch on his shoulder turned into a light shove, “hadn’t spent the morning arguing with 006.”

“He doesn’t appreciate my culinary genius,” Jet said, ignoring Pyunma’s answering snort of disbelief. The two of them fell back into the flight check, familiarity making the process smooth and silent until Jet asked, “Grab dinner before the show?”

“Of course. System checks are done,” he raised his voice as the cockpit door opened. “Ready to launch.”


	8. Inappropriately Timed Proposals - 29

“It’s always the leg!”

Joe hefted Jet higher on his back, mindful of the shrapnel still lodged in the other cyborg’s leg. He tried not to pay attention to how strained Jet’s voice was or how his fingers were digging into Joe’s chest.

He really wished he hadn’t overused the accelerator earlier. They’d be back at the Dolphin by now, Jet safe in Dr. Gilmore’s care, rather than running through the forest listening to Jet talk just to keep himself awake.

“And it’s always in the middle of nowhere. How come we’re never near a city or something when someone gets hurt?”

“We can go somewhere after this,” Joe offered, thinking about places they hadn’t been on a mission. “Kyoto, maybe. We could take a tour of the temples.”

Jet was silent for a long moment. “Temples in Kyoto?”

“Yeah, something like that. Something with a low chance of anyone blowing up.”

Joe could feel Jet’s lips curl against his neck as he smiled. “Nothing to do with that temple in Kyoto that does gay weddings, then?”

Joe barely avoided stumbling, his grip on Jet’s legs tightening. “What?! I wasn’t… I didn’t mean…” He trailed off, his cheeks hot, as Jet started laughing.


	9. Have you lost your damn mind? - 29

“I’m not worth it.”

The beep of the heart monitor was Joe’s only answer. He clenched his fists in his lap, keeping himself from reaching out to touch Jet. There’s wasn’t anywhere _to_ touch, nothing left that wasn’t covered in bandages and tubes and machines. Nothing that wasn’t his fault.

“You shouldn’t have…” He swallowed, his eyes locked on Jet’s hand, lying far too still on the bed. “I was—I would have been fine with it ending like that. Coming after me was…” He wiped his eyes. “Have you lost your damn mind, coming after me like that?”

Silence fell again as Joe got his breathing back under control. Slowly, he rested his hand on the bed, fingers just brushing Jet’s forearm. “Please wake up. So I can ask you again.”


	10. I almost lot you - 29

Jet froze, ears straining to pick out any movement in the trees around him. Even after all this time, the sounds of fighting in the forest was still less natural to him than a back alley brawl; the relative quiet around him told him nothing about what was going on.

Until a crack sounded from the bushes a few meters away.

He spun, bringing is gun to bear and cursing his inability to use his accelerator right then, but he could already see the muzzle of a rifle aiming straight at him and—

A body slammed into his, sending him sprawling across the forest floor. Joe crouched over him, already firing at the shooter. He stopped after a few shots and peered into the underbrush. “I think he’s gone. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Jet sat up and glanced over at the blue paint dripping down the tree that had been behind him – Pyunma’s paint color, no wonder he hadn’t heard him coming – and grinned. “My hero.”

Joe grinned back and leaned down to bump his helmet’s face plate against Jet’s in lieu of a kiss. “I almost lost you. You’d better stick close to me.”

Movement over Joe’s shoulder caught Jet’s eye; he whipped his gun up and fired before he quite processed it, and cursing echoed through the trees as his shot hit true. “Maybe you’d better stick close to me.”


	11. "Things you said when you thought I was alseep"  - Albert/Hilda

“I love you.”

Hilda’s voice broke through the light doze Albert had faded into. He could tell, from the faint slur in her words and the looseness of her arms around his chest, that she was on the verge of sleep herself. In the morning, she probably wouldn’t remember saying anything.

“If it doesn’t work… if we have to stay here for a while longer, I wouldn’t mind as long as I’m with you.”

“Hilda…” Except her breathing had evened out, warm and slow against the back of his neck. He carefully took her hand. “We’ll make it out. We will. And we’ll be together.”


	12. A Flash of Anger - Gen

Later, Albert would have time to think. After the tests and the pain and the surgeries and more tests, he would have time to think about everything.

But in that first waking moment, stretched out on a hard metal table, numb shock filled his mind. Slowly, he registered the blank gray ceiling above him, the lack of cold rain against his face, the faint hum of machinery, his empty arms.

He was alive.

He let his head fall to the side, eyes sliding over the equipment lining the wall below the observation window. A hospital? Wherever he was, he was alone in the room.

His fingers dug into the table unconsciously; the sound of metal scraping over metal didn’t even register. “No,” he snarled, bile building in his throat. “This isn’t real. I’m not—I can’t be here.” He flexed his fingers again, the ghost of Hilda’s body still in his arms.

He was alive, and he was alone.


	13. Those Left Behind - Hilda/Francoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's set in an AU where Hilda was made 004 and Albert died in the crash.

“I still think of him when I look at the stars.”

Hilda finished pouring the tea, breathing in the fragrant steam. “I know.” She placed the cups on a small tray along with a small plate of cookies. “You probably always will.”

“Do you mind?”

“I could never mind you still loving him.” She set the tray on the coffee table and crossed to where Francoise was looking out the window at the clear winter night. Hilda wrapped her arms tight around Francoise’s waist and snuggled her chin down onto the younger woman’s shoulder. “Joe will always be a part of you, just as Albert will always be a part of me. I never expect that to change.”

It was close to what Hilda had said that night on the beach, holding Francoise as she fell apart. Her wailing sobs were something Hilda’d never had time for, between her kidnapping and conversion and just trying to survive in the future world she’d found herself in, but the grief… she knew the grief.

Francoise wouldn’t have to be alone with it.

And now, years later, she kissed Francoise’s cheek and made a promise to the men who’d gone ahead that together, they would be fine.


	14. When you look into the abyss - Gen

“When you look into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you.”

Pyunma had heard that old saying about looking into the abyss, but he’d never quite considered applying it to a situation like this. Probably not a fair thought, but when he’d tried to understand 002, he’d underestimated just how much 002 returned the favor; he’d also underestimated how horrible 002’s ideas could be.

“You’re going to get shot,” he told the flier as they climbed into the torpedo tube.

002 just barked a laugh and said, “They’re not going away, and you want to get out there and do something as much as I do.”

And he was right, the anxious itch in the back of his mind easing as 002 contacted the bridge; Pyunma didn’t have to admit it out loud, though, so he just smiled as he tightened his grip around 002’s hips and said, “You’re just a horrible influence.”


	15. Memories - Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally written for the cyborgsin60minutes com on tumblr

Pyunma shifted uncomfortably, his mind cycling too fast to sleep despite his body’s exhaustion. The silence of the medbay pressed against his chest and left no distraction from – _he pulled the trigger, how could he pull the trigger_ – from his thoughts.

“I can hear you thinking from over here.”

And who’d have thought he’d ever be happy to hear 002 start complaining? “So sorry for keeping you up.”

“My leg’s doing that. Tell me about him.”

“What?”

002 sighed, and there was a rustle of sheets. When Pyunma looked over, the younger cyborg was sitting up, looking pale and pained. He only sounded grouchy, though, when he said, “Neither of us is getting any sleep, so tell me about him.”

Pyunma pushed himself up slowly, feeling pain twinge through his own body as he moved. “You want to hear about the person who shot you?”

“ _Your friend_ didn’t shoot me.”

Considering everything that had happened over the past few days, the amount of conviction in 002’s voice was almost absurd. But it was enough to push Pyunma’s mind past the Cyborgman to better memories.

“Mamado and I grew up together.”


	16. I think I love you, and I'm terrified - 9x13

_I’m scared_.

He shouldn’t have felt anything, in this frozen moment. Maybe triumph, as the rebel cyborg was barely his match. Except the memory of a kind smile and a shared meal kept edging to the front of his mind. Not all of the warmth from the time was from the fresh bread.

_I think I love you_.

Because that smile was the best thing he could remember. It made him want to do better. And that made something in his stomach clench, when he thought about how easy it was to throw away everything he’d been told in the labs. To give everything he had based on five minutes of kindness.

_I think I love you and I’m terrified_.

If he was going to die, he could think of worse feelings than being a little in love.


	17. Am I in an AU? - 47

“—and what do you call that? She’s so off pitch that—”

“What are you watching?” Albert interrupted GB’s rant, looking dubiously at the act playing out on the television.

“Eurovision,” GB answered. Albert waited, hoping for some elaboration despite GB’s tone implying that that one word was the only explanation necessary. GB finally glanced over after the silence stretched, an edge of incredulity on his face. “You know, Euro…” he trailed off, gaining the faintly guilty expression everyone wore when they’d forgotten _when_ , exactly, their teammates were from. It was quickly replaced with determination, and he motioned for Albert to sit with him on the couch.

“The Eurovision Song Contest,” he began gravely, “is the most important event of the year. You see…”

It took until GB got to the contest being a replacement for war, his studied tone laid over a backdrop of glitter and Europop on the television, for the ridiculousness of it all hit Albert. He covered his mouth to hide his chuckles, trying not to interrupt the history lesson.

To no avail; GB cut himself off with a delighted grin. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Albert let his hand drop. “It’s because of your way with history.”

“Wait until the voting and I’ll tell you how it reflects our geopolitics.”


	18. Braids - 28

Jet woke up to the sensation of fingers tugging though his hair. He blinked at the muted television – he remembered sitting down to watch a movie – and listened to Chang and GB arguing in another room. Signs of safety noted, Jet relaxed and focused on the soft touches.

Which took on a distinct petting aspect as whoever he was using as a pillow noticed he was awake.

“Sleep well?” Pyunma asked, amused affection lacing his voice.

“Nghfp.” He nuzzled against Pyunma’s leg – he distantly recognized that he should feel weird about falling asleep in _anyone’s_ lap, but he was too comfortable to care just then – and asked, sleep slurred, “Whaddya doin’ to my hair?”

“Braiding it.” He laid a long, thin braid over Jet’s neck as evidence. “Want me to stop?”

Jet tilted his head enough to give Pyunma a narrow-eyed glare. Pyunma just chuckled and nudged his head forward again, nails scraping over Jet’s scalp as he started a new plait. Jet shut his eyes and let the warm tingles of Pyunma’s touch and the distant voices of his teammates lull him back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually imagine this one with the Archaia designs, for some reason. Doesn't really matter, but hey, Archaia-verse doesn't get enough love.


	19. Wistful and Adoring - 28

“I know that look.”

Pyunma looked up as Kabore slid into the seat across the table, setting two mugs down. “What look?”

“Wistful. Adoring.” Kabore’s grin took a teasing edge, and he poked the letter Pyunma was holding. “Did you meet a girl while fighting evil?”

Pyunma snorted, letting the letter drop to the table. “Hardly. It’s from 002.”

“Really?” Surprise crossed Kabore’s face for a second before he asked, “He’s doing better, then? He was still in bad shape when you all left before.”

“He’s fine.” A fond smile curled over his lips when he glanced back down at the letter and skimmed over the end of Jet’s scrawled rant. “Getting himself into as much trouble as ever.”

“Good to hear.” Kabore sipped his coffee. “You didn’t deny being wistful and adoring.”


	20. Wanna dance?  - 35

Breath in, two three four, breath out, two three four. Francoise breathed in the steam of her tea in time with the music playing on the radio, some slow song that had been new when she’d been in the labs. The house held that particular silence that only came when everyone else there was asleep; she wasn’t usually up that early, but she also didn’t normally share a bed with the house’s earliest riser – and didn’t that thought bring heat to her cheeks and a smile to her lips. He’d pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips with a murmured apology for waking her before he’d left for his daily walk. She’d been in too good a mood to go back to sleep.

So, tea and music, with a second mug ready to be poured when Junior returned.

When he did, he pressed a kiss into her hair before listening to the radio. “My parents used to play this.”

“I’d heard it before. It’s nice.”

He hummed his agreement and offered his hand. “Want to dance?”

“Always.”


	21. Height Difference - 56

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a proponent of crack ships.  
> Lots of thanks to Chiauve for helping me figure this one out.

“That tree still has fruit at the top.”

Junior obligingly walked over to the tree Chang indicated, hand held up so the other cyborg had something to hold on to, riding on Junior’s shoulder as he was. Chang balanced a basked half full of apples with his free hand, and cheerfully whistled.

“Do you want to get down?” Junior asked. “It would probably be faster.”

“I like it up here,” Chang said, inspecting the apples on the tree before picking one. “Between the two of us, we can get more of the higher fruit this way, and it’s easier to carry the basket. And while I’m up here, I can do this.” He tilted Junior’s head back and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Those are all good points,” Junior agreed, smiling against Chang’s mouth. “You’d better stay up here.”


	22. Laundry Day - Gen, 35

Laundry day in the Gilmore household could be interesting, given that the various adventures they had were not easy on their clothes. Francoise was thankful that her turn had fallen on one of the less interesting weeks; the most she had to do was gather up the stray clothes that inevitably ended up strewn around.

Her circuit through the house – surprisingly short, resulting in a shirt from the lab and a pair of pantyhose that were most definitely not hers in the bathroom – ended in the den, where Junior sat reading a book. She dropped a kiss on his temple and reached for the sweatshirt piled in the throw blankets next to him.

Junior caught her hand just before she grabbed the cloth. At her surprised look, he raised a finger to his lips and tilted his head down.

Now that she was giving it more than a glance, Francoise could see the fall of red hair coming from the hood and the hand loosely grasping Junior’s shirt and the whole thing resolved into Jet taking a nap in the hoodie he’d stolen from Junior ages ago. The hoodie he only wore when he was having a particularly bad day.

“Did he say what’s wrong?” Francoise asked in a whisper, carefully pushing the hood back to brush her hand over Jet’s forehead. He shifted at the touch, the edge of strain in his face smoothing out.

“Nightmares, I think,” Junior murmured back, and Francoise nodded. They all had them, and they had their own ways of coping. There were certainly worse ways to get through the day.

With one last brush over Jet’s hair, Francoise hefted the laundry basket and smiled at Junior. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.” She started humming as she left the room, the soft sound drifting in her wake.


	23. Thunderstorm - Gen

The rain was sudden, a few minutes of distant thunder the only warning before a sudden torrent unleashed and 002 said, “Hey, stop the car.”

004 glanced over; the other cyborg had sat up from his sullen slouch in the passenger seat and was staring out the window. “Something wrong?”

“I just want to get out now.”

He could understand that; they’d all been spending a lot of time outside since they’d escaped, but still… “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

002 finally turned to glare at him. “It makes me feel _normal_ , okay?”

It took a moment, but 004 did remember. Back during the tests, 002 had always complained that the rain muffled his sensors and made it harder to fly. But if they weren’t fighting for their lives right then…

He pulled over.


	24. Capernoited - 29

Jet had very long fingers.

Joe really should’ve been paying more attention to what Jet was actually saying, but his attention wandered with every gesture the flier made. And given that Jet talked with his hands as much as his voice, Joe’s attention was firmly on those fingers. Finally, he set his beer down – and maybe he’d had one too many at this point, that he was having this much trouble concentrating – and grabbed Jet’s hand, carefully sliding his thumbs over Jet’s knuckles. And now that he had that hand, it only made sense to press a kiss to Jet’s fingertips.

It took him another moment to realize Jet wasn’t talking anymore.


	25. If you wanted my attention - 28

Jet woke up with a start, blinking up at Prof. Gilmore and Pyunma’s concerned faces hovering above him. He took a minute to unscramble the mess of sensor afterimages in his head before he said, “The new sensors are pretty strong.”

Tension eased from Gilmore’s shoulders at the statement, and he patted Jet’s shoulder. “We can adjust the sensitivity until you get used to them. Come down to the lab when you’re feeling steady again.”

As Gilmore clambered to his feet, Jet looked up at Pyunma. “Why am I in your lap?”

“You fainted. Straight into my arms.” The tease has a sympathetic edge to it; Pyunma’s own sensor upgrades had gone haywire before. “If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

“You’re face is extreme,” he muttered, snuggling back into Pyunma’s lap and closing his eyes.

“Not gonna get up?”

“Nah.”


End file.
